Barbarian
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This fearless warrior relies on his bulging muscles and striking mustache to wreak havoc in enemy villages. Release a horde of Barbarians and enjoy the mayhem!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Barbarian is the first unit unlocked in the Barracks. The Barbarian's appearance is a man with an angry, battle-ready expression, close-cropped blond hair and a long yellow handlebar mustache. He wears a brown kilt with a leather belt and a steel shield-shaped buckle, which indicates that he may be a Scottish warrior. He also has spiked wristbands on both arms, as well as a short broadsword in his right hand. He wears a pair of leather sandals on his feet. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Archers and Giants are commonly used to support Barbarians. **Barbarians are weak when breaking through walls and a group will tend to target multiple walls so it is advisable to use Wall Breakers or high damaging troops such as P.E.K.K.As to break through. **Players sometimes spread Barbarians to avoid them all being picked off in one group by a Mortar or a Wizard Tower as these Defensive Buildings deal splash damage. **Large hordes are very effective as they will quickly destroy anything in their path. This is balanced by the fact that the Barbarians are not very effective under heavy fire from splash damaging buildings. **The Barbarian has no preferred target when attacking; he will simply attack the closest building to him. **They are good to take out lone buildings, builders huts placed far away to prevent full destruction. **If a Mortar is exposed and otherwise undefended, a single Barbarian can easily destroy it as Mortars cannot target troops which are close to them. **Barbarians can act as a "poor man's" distracting troop in a similar fashion to Giants; while they have far less health individually, a group of five Barbarians (the same housing requirement as one Giant) has approximately 75% of the health as a similar-level Giant while doing nearly 4 times the damage (and costing approximately 20-25% of the elixir to train). Note that this strategy is far less effective if splash damage defenses are in the area, as they will damage all Barbarians at once and destroy them relatively quickly. **Higher level Barbarians are extremely effective and are very popular. Using all very high-level Barbarians is not a bad strategy. *'Defensive Strategy' **Barbarians are an excellent choice for Clan Castle troops as they have relatively high health and damage for single housing space troops. They are capable of soaking up a significant amount of damage, delaying attackers and allowing your fixed defenses take care of the rest. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Upon reaching level 3 the Barbarian gains a red leather headband with a silver spike and a larger sword. **At level 5, the Barbarian receives a Viking helmet and a bronze broadsword. **At level 6, the Barbarian wields a dark iron broadsword and sports a mighty horned helmet, complete with facemask. All accoutrements (kilt, belt, wristbands and sandals) turn a darker shade of brown as well. He also wields his sword with one hand when stationary. ---- *'Trivia' **Of the three Tier 1 troops (Barbarian, Archer, Goblin) the Barbarian has the highest health and does the second-most damage (Goblins of similar level have higher damage per second). He is also the slowest-moving but fastest to train. **When you tap on an Army Camp, all the Barbarians stationed there will briefly raise their swords. **Along with the Goblin, the Barbarian is the cheapest Elixir-based troop in the game. **You can have a maximum of 240 Barbarians at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 270 if you include the 30 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **When Barbarians become aware of hostile units such as Clan Castle reinforcements and Heroes (generally by being attacked or being close to another unit being attacked), they will stop what they are doing and attack them. Once the enemy troops have been defeated they will proceed to attack the nearest buildings from''' '''their current location -- they will not (necessarily) return to their prior target. **The Barbarian is considered to be the primary troop of Clash of Clans due to it representing the logo for the app. Category:Troops Category:Tier 1 Category:Ground Troops